


Gathering the Flowers of Family

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing, Flowers, Keyblades, Lost siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amore brothers were seperated at birth by their mother to keep them safe, if only it had worked...but now seventeen years later Sora rejoins his brothers and slowly but surely unlocks their slumbering powers. Will Sora be able to defeat the evil forces that tore his family apart in the beginning, or will he be defeated trying. And just to make it complicated, let's throw in high school, love, evil silver haired men, and dead girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering the Flowers of Family

Gathering the Flowers of Family

Chapter One: Death, and the transfer of the Angel

“Wow, are you sure Sora? This is all so sudden.” The girl sitting on the large princess styled bed asked the packing teen. Her mismatched eyes followed the skirted teen as he gathered the most immediate things up.  
“Well Yuna, they are my brothers. Granted I never met any of them before, or knew anything about them before. But with my grandparents death and the revealing of their will, I have the obligation to go live with them. Especially now that I have sworn to protect Vanitus. You will make sure that he will stay safe while I finish my training right?” Yuna sighed and got up and crossed over to the boy who was shutting the briefcase he was packing.  
“Of course we will keep him safe. Well, I will see you soon right?” Sora smiled before putting on a wide brim sun hat. It was cream color with a cerulean ribbon and morning glories pinned in, it matched the corseted dress, it was cream with cerulean ribbons lacing, the skirt barely brushed his knees and cream colored boots that had had cerulean laces and white stockings. Morning glories and paupu fruit decorated the skirt.  
“Of course Yuna, I will be back this weekend with my brothers to get more of my things. Here, here’s a copy of the house key. Will you, Rikku, and Paine, look after the house for me? I plan on making this over as a vacation home for my family.” Yuna took the key and nodded.  
“Of course, I will see you this weekend.” She kissed him on the cheek as a car honked outside. Sora waved good bye and walked down to the waiting taxi. Getting in he gave a final wave to the girl on the porch. The taxi drove down to the wharf and Sora paid the man and got onto the boat that would take him to Twilight Town port. It was ten hours later that the boat pulled in. Getting off the boat he looked around at all the tall buildings.  
“My my, how will I ever find the right place?” Sora walked down into what seemed to be a huge plaza. He saw a group of teens right outside of an accessory shop. He walked over to them. There was a red head, a slate haired, and silver haired boy.  
“Excuse me, could you help me?” The teens turned to Sora and looked him over.  
“What’s a babe like you doing out here?” The red head asked him.  
“Uh Axel, that babe is a boy.” The slate haired boy said as he looked at the dress clad boy.  
“Wow, really?” Sora smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, I would lift up my skirt to show you, but that is a bit inappropriate.” The silver haired boy chuckled and the red head broke out in a grin.  
“What did you need?” The silver haired boy asked Sora.  
“Oh, I am looking for the Amore house. My brothers are expecting me today.”  
“Wait, you are an Amore?” The silver haired boy looked Sora over again.  
“OH HEY! You must be Sora then! Roxas was talking all about you! Come on Zex, let’s show him where the house is!” Axel grabbed Sora’s free hand and dragged the boy off. Zexion sighed and swiped a slate colored bang out of his face before following at a slower pace.  
“Come on Riku, better follow him.” Riku grinned and they set off at slower pace. They all came to a hole in a brick wall. Axel pulled Sora through and Riku and Zexion followed the excited red head. Axel navigated his way through the small forest and they came to a mansion.  
“Here is the Amore mansion.” Axel said as they passed through the front gates and into a beautiful front garden.  
“Oh thank you Axel. I would have never found this place by myself.” Sora smiled and went to knock on the door.  
“Well let’s go Axel.” Zexion tried to coax the red head away.  
“And miss this touching reunion? No way!” Zexion sighed but stayed along with Riku. Sora knocked on the door and he waited for a bit and a pink haired man opened the door. He had blue eyes and a sweet smile. His pink hair was pulled up into a ponytail with an amaryllis pinned in the hair tie. He was dressed in black slacks and a light red button up shirt.  
“Oh Axel, you’re back in town. Hello Riku, Zexion a pleasure as always. Who is this?” As he took in the sight of the cream covered person.  
“Did you say Axel?!” Came a voice from behind the pink haired man. Looking behind him he quickly moved aside and a person came barreling at Axel. A spiky haired dirty blond jumped up and straddled the red heads waist. He was dressed in black shorts and a white tank that had black stars all over. He had piercings in his ears and his lips.  
“Heya babe, didja miss me?” His response was to kiss Axel soundly and fully causing the red head to moan.  
“Oh goodness, Axel leaves for two weeks and you go almost crazy. Take it to your room Roxas, at least that room is sound proof.” Axel separated from Roxas and winked at the pink haired man and walked inside the house with the blonde Roxas still hanging onto him. “So sorry about that. So you are?” Sora bowed elegantly and then smiled at the man.  
“My name is Sora Amorette.” He watched as the man gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.  
“EVERYONE!!!” He yelled and they heard several doors slam open and people rush to the front.  
“What is it Marluxia?!” A blue haired man with golden eyes and a scar in the shape of an ‘X’ on the bridge of his nose. Behind him were three other blondes, two dirty blonds, and a pure blonde.  
“It’s Sora, he’s here…” The others gasped and pushed their way to the front. The blue haired man was dressed in grey slacks and a light blue button up shirt.  
“My God, it really is him. He looks just like he did when he was just a baby. Sora, my name is Saïx and I am your eldest. Marluxia is my twin so he is the second eldest. The next eldest is Demyx,” He allowed the dirty blond with a mullet style up front. He was just dressed in loose blue shorts. “his twin Cloud,” The pure blond stepped forward, he had spiky hair like Roxas and himself. He had mako blue eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless black tank top and black leather pants. “then there is Ventus, Roxas’ twin.” The other dirty blond stepped forward and he was an exact copy of Roxas, only without all the piercings.  
“You must have had a long trip, please come inside.” Marluxia took him gently by the shoulders and guided him in to a beautiful sitting room. It was done up in browns and greens and looked a bit like a forest. They all sat down and Marluxia ran off to get drinks. While he was gone both Roxas and Axel came back.  
“That was quick.” Roxas glared at Demyx.  
“We didn’t do it, you moron. I’m not some three second virgin.” Roxas snorted and sat down on a chair, one leg over the arm, the other on the floor.  
“Regardless, thank you for joining us on this important day.” Saïx sighed in annoyance as he chastised Roxas lightly.  
“Tell us Sora, where were you living before?” Marluxia asked as he came back with a tray full of glasses and lemonade.  
“Destiny Islands.” Demyx gasped and leaned forward.  
“But wait isn’t that place crawling with heartless?! It’s supposed to be super dangerous there.” Demyx looked at the dress clad boy in surprise.  
“That was true until six years ago.” Sora said as he accepted a glass from Marluxia.  
“What happened six years ago?” Cloud asked softly. His voice was soft and gentle as he played with a pink ribbon on his arm.  
“Well one day we were walking home, my friends and I, when I fell ill. Some cameras near by caught me fighting a silver haired man with a deep tan, who controlled all the heartless on the island. When I was about to get overwhelmed a magical circle enveloped me and I transformed into a higher state of power. I beat him, and found the keyhole to the Islands. I sealed it, then passed out.” During Sora’s story the brothers each touched the pendant hanging around their neck. “When I woke up I had no memory of the event, but my grandparents asked a friend of theirs to start training me in the way of the Keyblade.”  
“Wait this happened six years ago? How old are you now?” Roxas asked Sora, sitting up right finally.  
“I am sixteen, about to turn seventeen. I had just turned ten when the event went down.” The brothers looked shocked.  
“Sora, all of us have special powers handed down from our mother. When you were born with your twin mother told us you didn’t have any powers. Just your twin, Vanitus.” Sora tensed up slightly at the name of his twin. He knew it, that boy Vanitus he rescued from that hateful old man was his twin, it wasn’t just his imagination.  
“I see, my Master told me that my powers had been siphoned when I was young to their very core. I had spent enough time away that my powers came back in a sudden rush, and that’s why the event that happened had happened. Now I have far better control. I have almost completed my training.” Sora sipped his lemonade in short dainty sips. “My grandparents had passed away and it was in their will that I return to my family that lived in Twilight Town. So I looked up the name they gave me and looked up where you lived and made preparations to come here.” Sora smiled sweetly and tilted his head.  
“Well we are happy you’ve returned safe and sound Sora. It seems you have had quite the journey.” Saïx smiled.  
“As am I, but I hate to ask a favor of you after just meeting all of you, but would you all come back with me to the Islands to gather and move the rest of my stuff? I’m afraid I only brought enough to last until Monday.” The brothers looked at one another.  
“I think we can do that this weekend.” Saïx said. “You’ll be starting school on Monday. I’m the Vice Principal there, Cloud and Demyx are fifth years, Ventus and Roxas are Second years, and you’ll be starting in the middle of first year. There is a school issued uniform. I am assuming by your preference of clothing that you’d like to wear the bottom half of the girl’s uniform.”  
“Why that would be quite considerate. It’ll be my first time wearing a uniform to school. At the islands, most students showed up dripping wet and in swim suits.”  
“Sounds so awesome!” Demyx cheered. Sora smiled at the exuberant boy. “Oh! That reminds me, come on Zexy! You have to hear what I came up with for my new song.” Demyx got up and grabbed Zexion’s hand and led the boy upstairs.  
“Oh Demyx writes songs?” Sora asked, his interest peaked.  
“We all have our own hobbies. Demyx is music, Could likes riding motorcycles and swords, Roxas skates on his skateboard all the time, Marluxia spends his time with flowers, Saïx is into astronomy, and I like my hover board.” Ventus supplied  
“What do you like to do in your free time Sora?” Riku asked the boy.  
“Hmmm… I suppose my hobby would be music as well. Only I really don’t craft music that much, I enjoy performance of music better.”  
“Dude, what is up with your speech pattern? You talk like an old woman.” Roxas asked Sora, which caused the boy to tip his head with a look of confusion.  
“There is something wrong with the way I speak? Everyone on Destiny Islands speaks in this manner.”  
“Weird.” He said with a smirk.  
“Sounds like a very pleasant place to be.” Marluxia remarked and Sora giggled.  
“Well it is quite interesting to listen into an argument with everyone so eloquent in speech.” Everyone laughed at that. “If I may enquire where I will be staying? I am quite tired from taking the over night boat ride to a main land.” Marluxia jolted up and quickly picked up Sora’s bag. He stumbled a bit under the unexpected weight.  
“R-Right so sorry about that, please come this way.” Marluxia led the boy out of the hallway and up the stairs. “Everyone’s room, except Saïx’s and mine, is up here on the top level. Demyx and Cloud are these rooms here in the middle, then a bathroom, at the far left is Roxas’ and Ventus’ room, and down here on the right is another bathroom and your room. The last room is a spare so it’s empty right now. We decorated a bit for you, so we hope you like it.” He explained as he turned down the right hallway. Marluxia opened the second door on the left side of the hallway. The room was painted cream colored and there was a canopy bed with white sheer curtains. There was a white dresser and a walk in closet.  
“This is wonderful, thank you so much. I will see you at supper time then.” Marluxia smiled and left the room, leaving Sora to his own devices. Sora walked over to the large window in the back of the wall. “So it begins.”

Marluxia returned downstairs to the sitting room and looked at Riku.  
“Thanks for hanging around for that Riku.” Marluxia apologized to the silver haired teen.  
“It’s okay, Zex and I kinda got dragged here by Axel so it’s fine to chastise him. However would you mind if I helped moving Sora?”  
“Hey! That was mean Riku, and I wanna help move Sora too! I’m sure Zexion and Terra wouldn’t mind lending a hand either.” Axel said grinning.  
“I’m sure Zack wouldn’t mind helping out either.” Cloud said quietly, he was always so soft spoken now a days.  
“Why thank you for all the offers, we’ll probably need the help.” Marluxia smiled. “But now you should head home, I’ll send Zexion along as soon as he’s released from Demyx’s grasp. I’ll tell Roxas and Ventus to let you know the plans.” He walked Axel and Riku out before getting started on dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventully contain sex scenes in further chapters so the rating will go up.


End file.
